memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Federation Alliance vs. Xind-Suliban fleet
(Federation space, Tau Ceti system) The Federation fleet speeds towards the planet where the Xindi-Suliban fleet are waiting. (Main bridge, red alert) Let's pick off the Suliban cell ships first torpedoes fire Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. McCabe presses the fire button on his console. (Space) The Enterprise launches a photon torpedo heads towards one of the cell ships destroying it as debris flies from the explosion hitting a Xindi-Insectoid ship destroying it, as the Enterprise and fleet fly pass it. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Enterprise took out two vessels a cell ship and a Xindi-Insectoid ship Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. Commander Curtis, have the Andorian fleet follow us, lock phasers on the enemy fleet and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She presses a few buttons on the console. (Space) The Federation allied fleet fires their weapons at the enemy fleet demolishing half of their lines. (Xindi command ship) Miranda looks at Commander Dorgo. All ships standby to fire EMP torpedoes Miranda says as she gives the order to the Xindi-Suliban fleet. We need to fire them off now we're losing too many ships Dorgo says as she looks at Miranda. She raised her hand. Not yet Miranda says as she looks at the screen. (Space) The Federation fleet is doing great against the enemy fleet. (Main bridge, red alert) We're mowing them down sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console read out. Captain Martin hits his armrest in excitement about the victory that the Federation is about to get. Order the Intrepid and the Andorian fleet to reinforce the Cardassian lines Captain Martin says as he looks at Mr. McCabe. McCabe nods and sends the order. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir, the Enterprise is requesting that we head to the Cardassian lines to reinforce them after they lost their flagship Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and at Captain Kira. All right, do it says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods at Captain Kira. Coming about to course 223 mark 789 increasing to full impulse Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at her console. (Space) The Intrepid and a pair of Andorian cruisers and the Kumari head to reinforce the crumbling Cardassian lines. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks rain down from the ceiling as a crewmen is taken to sickbay for second to third degree burns. Shields down to 56% Mr. McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren evasive pattern omega 3 Captain Martin says as he looks at the Lieutenant. She goes to work on the helm console. (Xindi command ship, main bridge) The EMP torpedoes are fully powered Commander one of the Reptilian officers says as he looks at Drogo. He smiles evilly. Target the Enterprise take out Captain Martin and his crew Miranda says as she looks at the main viewer.